Quando tudo terminar
by Margarida
Summary: Qual o valor de uma vida? Vale a pena pagar o preço de uma morte? E como lidar com seus sentimentos quando tudo o que você acredita e vive em função começa a desmoronar diante de seus olhos? Uma fic em UA, protagonizada por Shura de Capricórnio... Final!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (O Shura é meu e da saory - San, nunca se esqueçam disso!).

Vejam como é o amor incondicional de uma ficwriter por seu dourado preferido: Quarta fic do Shura que escrevo! Primeiro tivemos "Honra", já finalizada, depois "Pieces of our souls", em andamento, "Canção Noturna" da série "My favorite Songs" e agora esta aqui, surgida em meio a um sonho. Ela será curtinha, apenas três capítulos, e marcante, pois possui um enredo forte.

Ela também tem uma música tema, uma canção maravilhosamente melancólica escrita pelo mestre Bob Dylan.

Antes de começar, agradeço à minha amiga Saory-San, que revisou este capítulo para mim e com quem divido o belo espanhol... Valeu, amiga e beijos para você!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Na calada da noite, sob a luz ancestral do mundo**

**Onde a sabedoria cresce em meio a brigas**

**Meu cérebro desnorteado trabalha em vão**

**Através da escuridão e pelos atalhos da vida**

**Cada oração invisível é como uma nuvem no ar**

**O amanhã sempre virá**

**Nós vivemos e morremos sem saber porque**

**Mas eu estarei com você quando tudo terminar**

-x-x-x-x-x-

O barulho da rua mal chegava aos ouvidos. As janelas do pequeno apartamento estavam todas fechadas e as cortinas cerradas, o que dava ao local uma atmosfera lúgubre e sufocante.

A TV da sala estava ligada em um canal de esportes, mas ninguém assistia a nada. Então, um som vindo do quarto foi ouvido.

Sobre a cama, jazia um corpo estendido, a boca toda corroída por marcas de queimaduras, pés e mãos presos por algemas. Um olhar assustado encarava o teto, já sem o brilho da vida. Um vulto moveu-se devagar sobre a cama e, com uma das mãos, cerrou os olhos da mulher ali deitada.

Entre suspiros, o vulto, que se revelava um belo homem de olhos e cabelos negros, corpo bem definido, vestiu calmamente suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão, penteou os cabelos com os dedos mesmo e saiu do quarto. Deixou sobre o criado mudo o pequeno frasco de ácido que usara para dar cabo de seu serviço.

Ganhou a rua a passos largos, o frio da noite o obrigava a fechar os botões do sobretudo até o pescoço, a respiração soava pesada e criava uma pequena névoa à sua frente.

Mais uma noite de trabalho. Mais um assassinato incluído em sua longa e pesada lista. Porém, não podia reclamar de nada. Desde que entrara para aquela vida, sabia que seria assim.

Um matador de aluguel não escolhe suas vítimas. Ele simplesmente faz o serviço que lhe é mandado. E, no caso daquele homem, muito bem feito.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**No dia seguinte...**

Os encontros eram no mesmo local de sempre: Um bar que ficava em uma avenida movimentada da cidade, na mesa de número vinte e três, mais afastada do salão e colada na parede. Aproximando-se dela, um rapaz de uns vinte e poucos anos e cabelos loiros, olhos azuis apertados e miúdos. Trajava um terno azul marinho e trazia uma pasta de executivo na mão direita.

Sentado à mesa, o rapaz de cabelos negros bebia calmamente uma dose de vodca e, sem tirar os olhos de seu copo, indicou que o outro se sentasse.

-Então... – O rapaz de terno começou – O senhor é o famoso Shura Gonzalez?

O rapaz soltou uma risada, como se debochasse do outro. Famoso? Essa era nova para ele.

-Se isso o interessa, sim... Deve ser o senhor Ramon Pérez, não?

Com um ar de quem não gostava de deboches, o rapaz sentou-se e colocou sua pasta sobre a mesa, tirando de dentro dela um envelope pardo.

-Sejamos rápidos e práticos, senhor Gonzalez... Tudo o que precisa saber sobre o caso em questão está neste envelope.

Entornando o último gole de sua vodca, Shura abriu o envelope e tirou dele uma foto, de uma jovem sorridente. Os cabelos castanhos claros e levemente encaracolados estavam soltos sobre seus ombros, os olhos castanhos quase mel pareciam sorrir também.

-Quem é?

-O nome dela é Miranda Lopez... E ela quem o senhor deve eliminar.

-Ah, sim, aquela história do testamento de seu pai.

-Exato. O quanto antes esta bastarda for eliminada, melhor será. Não quero correr o risco de meu pai morrer naquele hospital e ela herdar metade de sua fortuna!

-Está certo... Trouxe o que pedi?

-Aqui está... – Ramon entregou a Shura um outro envelope – Cinqüenta mil em dinheiro agora, o restante quando o serviço estiver feito.

Shura conferiu rapidamente as notas, parecia tudo certo. Ramon, então, levantou-se da mesa, dando por encerrada aquela conversa. Porém, Shura o deteve com um chamado.

-Senhor Perez?

-Sim?

-Tem alguma preferência sobre o modo como sua "irmã" deve morrer?

-Aquela bastarda não é minha irmã! Quanto à morte dela, deixo ao seu critério a escolha. Tenha uma boa tarde, senhor Gonzalez.

Ramon saiu, deixando Shura sozinho no bar. O rapaz ainda ficou um tempo observando a jovem Miranda, o sorriso límpido cheio de vida e promessas. Pegou o relatório sobre sua vida e o leu rapidamente.

Jovem estudante de serviço social, professora de dança em um centro cultural da cidade. Exercia um trabalho social no lugar, dando aulas de graça para crianças de baixa renda. A mãe era morta há alguns anos, morava sozinha em um apartamento em um bairro afastado de Madri.

Deixando o dinheiro da conta sobre a mesa, Shura cumprimentou o dono do bar e foi logo embora. Era preciso se preparar para dar início a mais um de seus trabalhos.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Dois dias depois...**

-Como pode ver, senhor Gonzalez, aqui desenvolvemos um trabalho muito bacana com as crianças, elas tem aulas de canto, dança, artes...

Fingindo atenção, Shura caminhava pelos corredores do Centro de Cultura Madrilena, acompanhado da falante e risonha senhora Ignez Sanchez, diretora do local. Preso ao bolso de sua camisa, um crachá que o identificava como funcionário do Serviço Social da prefeitura de Madri.

Um disfarce perfeito para poder se aproximar de Miranda.

-Ah, vai gostar de ver isto aqui... – Disse a senhora Sanchez, parando em frente a uma porta de cujo cômodo podia se ouvir uma música flamenca – Aqui acontecem as aulas de dança da professora Miranda Lopez!

A senhora abriu a porta e deu passagem a Shura, que ficou parado observando a jovem dar a sua aula. Um grupo de mais ou menos quinze meninas acompanhavam com atenção as explicações da professora, que falava de maneira doce e enérgica ao mesmo tempo.

Ao perceber a presença da diretora e do estranho que estava com ela, Miranda pediu às meninas que descansassem por um momento e foi até eles.

-Pois não, senhora Ignez?

-Miranda, minha querida, quero lhe apresentar o senhor Shura Gonzalez, assistente social da prefeitura de Madri. Ele irá acompanhar nosso trabalho por alguns dias, verificar como estão sendo utilizadas as verbas que recebemos do governo e tudo o mais.

-Ah, sim, muito prazer senhor Gonzalez! – A jovem disse, estendendo a mão para um cumprimento.

-O prazer é meu, senhorita Lopez!

Os olhos lhe sorriram, como na foto. E foi como se apenas Miranda estivesse ali à sua frente e ninguém mais além...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Após conhecer cada sala e professor do centro cultural, Shura voltou para a sala onde Miranda dava suas aulas de dança. Ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com a jovem sentada no chão, bem no centro de uma roda formada por suas alunas, todas rindo muito e trocando idéias.

-Atrapalho alguma coisa? – Shura perguntou, apenas para fazer notar sua presença.

-Oh, não, senhor Gonzalez, nós já acabamos por hoje... Muito bem meninas, hora de voltar para casa!

Rapidamente, entre risos e comentários sobre o belo rapaz presente, as meninas foram se dispersando, Miranda ajudava uma menorzinha com suas coisas.

-Cuidado com essa mochila, Madalena, é muito pesada. E diga a sua irmã que vou visitá-la no sábado, ver como vai indo a gravidez.

-Pode deixar, tia! Até a próxima aula!

Feito um furacão, a pequena Madalena passou por Shura e fechou a porta da sala com tudo. Miranda suspirou e sorriu para Shura, recolhendo as roupas e castanholas espalhadas pela sala.

-São adoráveis, mas veja a bagunça que fazem, senhor Gonzalez!

-Eu a ajudo, mas pare de me chamar de senhor Gonzalez... É estranho!

-Como quiser, Shura...

Miranda guardou tudo em um armário que ficava nos fundos da sala, ajudada por Shura, que era alto e pôde guardar os pandeiros na caixa que ficava em cima do móvel. Enquanto ele a ajudava, Miranda ficou um tempo observando o rapaz, achava-o extremamente bonito e atraente, aqueles olhos negros eram puro mistério...

-Pronto! Mais alguma coisa?

-Ah, não, já arrumamos tudo... Acho que agora posso ir para a faculdade.

-Ah, você estuda o que, Miranda?

-Serviço Social... Pretendo um dia trabalhar nos programas de atendimento da prefeitura que acontecem nos cortiços da cidade e não em centros culturais como este.

-Um belo sonho... Lembro que foi minha motivação na época em que comecei a estudar.

Sorrindo, Shura começou a contar sua "história", pensada sob medida para impressionar Miranda. E, não havia notado ainda, mas estava gostando da companhia da jovem e de ouvir suas histórias também.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Shura! Em que situação eu coloquei você, meu amor? Gostaram do primeiro capítulo? Então esperem para ver o que vem por aí... Beijos a todos e mais uma vez, obrigada por revisar este capítulo, Saory – San!


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo e digo uma coisa: vocês não sabem como fiquei feliz com a repercussão da fic e os reviews que me mandaram , mas também... Como diz minha querida Dama 9, Shu é Shu!

Alguns recadinhos antes do início do capítulo:

e-ifrit, tenha calma e controle-se! Eu sei que coloquei o Shura em uma sinuca de bico, tadinho, mas foi assim que a fic surgiu no sonho, então...

Sah, por favor, escreva logo uma fic Aioria e Marin e aproveito este recado para lançar uma campanha contra a extinção da fic do Miro!

Dama 9, você tem toda razão... Homens de sobretudo são o que há, ainda mais quando por baixo dele está o belo espanhol em visual black total!

Saory – San, muito obrigada pela sua ajuda e por betar este capítulo! E, com certeza, no altar onde você colocar o Shura eu certamente estarei por lá rezando!

Agora sim vamos ao capítulo!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Nós comemos e nós bebemos**

**Nós sentimos, nós pensamos**

**Ao longo da estrada por onde**

**Caminhamos sem rumo**

**Eu rio e choro e estou sendo assombrado**

**Por coisas que nunca quis ou desejei dizer**

**O trem da meia-noite segue seu rumo**

**Nós todos vestimos a mesma coroa de espinhos**

**De alma para alma, nossas sombras rolam**

**E eu estarei com você quando tudo terminar**

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Um homem bonito... E aqueles olhos negros, meu Deus! Como pode existir alguém com aqueles olhos na Terra?"; perguntava-se Miranda, escovando seus cabelos em frente ao espelho da penteadeira, preparando-se para dormir. Sorria para si mesma, como podia estar fantasiando sobre um homem que conhecera naquela tarde?

Deixando a escova sobre o móvel e conferindo o despertador, a jovem foi até a janela para fechar as cortinas e poder dormir. Não viu que, do outro lado da rua, era observada por alguém.

-Tenha bons sonhos, Miranda... Eles podem não durar muito. – Disse Shura a si mesmo, deixando seu posto de vigia assim que as cortinas foram cerradas.

Caminhando pela calçada, ele foi traçando seus planos mentalmente, sorrindo para si mesmo. Era somente mais um trabalho, porém, desta vez, sentia que seria diferente. Algo dentro de si causava uma inquietação sem tamanho, que ainda não sabia explicar o que poderia ser.

Mas tanto Shura como Miranda não tardariam a descobrir o que era...

-x-x-x-x-x-

O dia quente e de muito sol causava uma espécie de efeito embelezador em Miranda, que adorava o calor. Trajando um vestido de verão azul claro e sandálias brancas salto anabela, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, a jovem deixou o prédio onde morava e já estava a caminho do ponto de ônibus quando ouviu uma buzina atrás de si.

-Miranda! – Gritou Shura, colocando a cabeça para fora do carro – Está indo ao centro cultural?

-Claro!

-Então entra aí no carro, que eu te dou uma carona.

Entrando no veículo, Miranda colocou sua bolsa e livros no banco de trás e quando se voltou para frente, Shura a interceptou, apoiando o braço direito no banco do passageiro, fitando-a com seus olhos negros.

-Tipo, eu não dormi com você, então acho que mereço um bom dia!

-Ah, desculpa Shura... Bom dia! – A jovem disse, sorrindo e dando um beijo no rosto do rapaz, gesto que acabou deixando-o ligeiramente desconcertado.

Rindo muito, Miranda afivelou o cinto de segurança e Shura deu a partida no carro, os dois acabaram por engatar mais uma deliciosa conversa.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando chegaram ao centro cultural, as alunas estavam todas prontas e também alguns meninos, vestidos como toureiros. Ajudando Miranda com a bolsa e os livros, Shura achou graça ao vê-los daquela maneira, pareciam miniaturas; pensou.

-Nossa, estão todos prontos! Isso que é vontade de fazer bonito no sábado!

-O que tem sábado? – Perguntou Shura, com uma curiosidade genuína.

-A apresentação deles, no teatro aqui do centro. Todo final de semestre eles dançam para a comunidade... Muito bem, podemos começar os ensaios de hoje e...

-Tia... – Madalena levantou a mão, chamando a atenção de Miranda – Não vai dar... O professor Franco não vem hoje, a tia Ignez mandou avisar você.

-Caramba, e agora? Ele tinha que estar aqui hoje, a aula é muito importante para a apresentação. Como é que eu vou fazer?

-Hum, Miranda... – Shura pigarreou e todas as atenções se voltaram para ele, inclusive das crianças – O que seria a aula de hoje?

-Bom, nós iríamos ensaiar o **passo doublé**.

-Posso dar uma sugestão?

-Que sugestão?

-Bem... Eu sei dançar um pouco de flamenco, se não for muito difícil eu posso te ajudar com a aula de hoje.

Miranda encarou Shura por um momento, meio incrédula. Depois, sorrindo, foi até a porta da sala e indicou a ele um outro cômodo, no final do corredor.

-Naquela porta dos fundos fica o vestiário masculino e os figurinos que os bailarinos usam. Deve ter alguma roupa de toureiro que sirva em você, Shura!

Agradecendo, o rapaz foi para o vestiário, seguido por Miranda que foi para o feminino.

-Gente, o Shura deve ficar um arraso de toureiro! – Comentou Madalena, com seu típico entusiasmo infantil.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Contrariando a regra, Miranda arrumou-se primeiro e foi para a sala, usando seu vestido de flamenco preto com bolas vermelhas enormes, o cabelo preso em um coque arrematado por uma flor de tecido. Estava em um canto da sala, procurando o CD com a música da apresentação, quando ouviu os gritinhos de excitação das meninas e os assobios de deboche dos garotos.

Quando se virou para ver o motivo de tanta algazarra, a jovem chegou a prender a respiração, admirada com a figura que adentrava a sala.

Vestido com uma malha de toureiro preta, o casaco todo bordado em fios dourados e os cabelos penteados para trás, Shura foi até ela com seu sorriso mais sedutor, o olhar mais sensual que possuía.

-Está linda, Miranda... – Ele disse, esticando a mão para a jovem.

Atrapalhando-se toda, Miranda deixou cair os CDs no chão, nem sabia o que fazer. Shura percebeu o desconforto dela e se abaixou para pegar os CDs, colocando-os de volta sobre o aparador onde ficava o aparelho de som.

-Ah, obrigada... Acho que é neste CD que está a música... – Ela disse, colocando o CD para tocar.

-Hum, Toreador... Não poderia ser outra!

Corando com o olhar e o sorriso de Shura sobre si, Miranda baixou os olhos e foi para o centro da sala, posicionando as crianças aos pares e fazendo com que ocupassem todo o espaço. Chamando Shura com um gesto, ambos se posicionaram à frente, de modo que todos pudessem vê-los.

-Muito bem, vamos começar crianças! Meninos, mão direita estendida à sua dama... Meninas, mão esquerda estendida à frente e a direita segurando a barra do vestido. Vamos ensaiar primeiro os passos básicos separados antes de juntar tudo na mesma dança, certo?

-Ah, pelo menos o básico eu sei! – Comentou Shura, arrancando risos de todos os presentes.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Em um grande hospital particular de Madri, Ramon acabava de entrar todo paramentado na UTI. Na cama, respirando com a ajuda de parelhos, o velho pai estava deitado, inconsciente. A doença, devastadora, não lhe dera muitas chances de sobrevivência, restava apenas esperar pela morte.

-Nunca fez nada por mim em vida... E pior, me arranjou um problema chamado Miranda Lopez! Mas se pensa que vou dividir a herança que me deixará com aquela bastarda, está muito enganado! Você e ela têm um encontro marcado para breve no inferno, papai...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Os passos básicos realmente não eram muito difíceis, o problema era quando juntava tudo... E para lembrar a seqüência? Por diversas vezes, Shura tropeçou nos próprios pés ou pisou nos de Miranda, até as crianças erravam menos do que ele.

Rindo muito, a jovem quase não se agüentava. Mas a verdadeira prova para seu autocontrole como pessoa e professora ainda estava por vir.

-Agora quero todos prestando muita atenção que vamos ensaiar a parte final. Shura, você poderia ir para os fundos da sala?

O rapaz obedeceu e Miranda foi para o lado oposto, bem afastada dele.

-A parte final será simples: Meninas, ao soar a nota que indica o último instrumental, vocês caminharão a passo firmes e ritmados em direção aos meninos: Garotos, vocês farão o mesmo, mantendo o contato visual. Quando se encontrarem no centro do palco, darão as mãos, as meninas arquearão as costas para trás e os garotos as puxarão de volta contra seus corpos.

-Mostra para a gente como é, tia!

Suspirando, Miranda se posicionou e pediu a um dos alunos que corresse com a música até o ponto em que precisava. Erguendo a cabeça, ela e Shura iniciaram os passos marcantes, o contato visual mantido a duras penas, a sensualidade do rapaz era tamanha que a jovem sentia sua face incendiar de tanta vergonha.

Encontraram-se ao centro, Shura a segurou pelas mãos e Miranda arqueou as costas. Porém, quando ele a puxou de volta... Não foram apenas os corpos que se colaram um no outro, por questão de milímetros, o mesmo quase aconteceu com suas bocas. Shura sorriu deliciosamente. Miranda prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos. Será que um beijo iria acontecer ali mesmo, na frente das crianças?

-Uau, essa foi demais, tio Shura! – Gritou um garoto, tirando os dois de seu mundinho particular.

Vermelha de vergonha, Miranda soltou-se de Shura e voltou sua atenção às crianças, posicionando-as nos fundos e frente da sala. Treinando os olhares com os meninos, Shura sorria para si mesmo. Sua presa já tinha mordido a isca e estava em sua rede.

Mas, estranho... Ele também se sentia, ainda que pouco, como a caça...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Pôde-se dizer que o restante da aula foi produtiva para as crianças, prazerosa para Shura e constrangedora para Miranda, que não mal conseguia controlar-se toda vez que era preciso dançar junto do rapaz.

Ao final do dia, cansada e confusa, a jovem trocou de roupa rapidamente, pegou seus livros e cadernos e saiu apressada para a faculdade. Ao sair do centro cultural, viu o ônibus que sempre pegava indo embora e tentou correr para alcançá-lo.

-Se está atrasada, eu posso te dar uma outra carona... – Disse Shura, aparecendo por detrás da jovem, falando bem ao seu ouvido.

Miranda sentiu um arrepio forte percorrer sua espinha e o corpo estremecer com a proximidade. Sorrindo nervosamente, ela virou-se para Shura.

-Não vou te atrapalhar?

-Claro que não, vai ser um prazer.

No caminho para a faculdade, enquanto conversavam sobre o dia, Miranda não deixou de reparar nos olhares cada vez mais significativos de Shura para si, sentia sua face queimar a cada sorriso que ele demonstrava.

-Ah, já chegamos... – Ela comentou, ao vislumbrar o prédio da faculdade pela janela, um pouco mais à frente – Obrigada pela carona, Shura.

-Eu é que tenho que agradecer pela sua companhia, Miranda...

Shura soltou seu cinto de segurança e apoiou o braço no banco do passageiro, aproximando-se do rosto de Miranda. A jovem prendeu a respiração quando ele soltou o cinto que a prendia e, sorrindo, fechou os olhos.

Nervosa, mas sentindo uma excitação crescente percorrer seu corpo, Miranda também fechou os olhos e um beijo aconteceu, quente e cheio de desejo. Shura deslizou a mão do banco para a nuca da jovem e a puxou para mais perto de si a fim de aprofundar o beijo, aproveitar cada segundo daquele momento. Miranda acabou relaxando e baixou de vez a guarda, deixando que o rapaz explorasse sua boca com a língua e a provocasse de maneira sensual.

Respirando fundo, separam-se alguns minutos depois.

-Boa aula, Miranda.

-O-obrigada, Shura...

Ainda sentindo as pernas bambas, Miranda saiu do carro e entrou logo no prédio da faculdade, sequer olhou para trás. Shura ficou um tempo com o carro estacionado nos arredores e pensativo. Sorria para si mesmo, sentindo o coração desacelerar aos poucos.

Que sensação era aquela? Estava acostumado a usar do mesmo artifício com suas outras "vítimas", então por que desta vez se sentiu tão bem?

Balançou a cabeça para ver se limpava seus pensamentos e deu a partida no carro. Não podia ser o que estava imaginando.

Não podia estar se apaixonando por Miranda Lopez.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A noite que se seguiu e também o dia seguinte foram de muita distração para Miranda. Não tinha conseguido se concentrar na aula, os sonhos que a tomaram de assalto pela madrugada eram perturbadores e a sensação provocada pelo beijo de Shura não a deixava em paz.

Mas ficou perturbada mesmo com tudo isso ao chegar ao centro cultural e constatar que o rapaz não estava por ali. E assim foi por toda manhã.

-Tia! Tia Miranda! – Chamava-lhe Madalena, quase derrubando a jovem de tanto que a cutucava.

-Hã? – Miranda acordou do transe em que se encontrava, parada no meio da sala feito uma estátua – O que foi, Madalena?

-Olha quem está na porta!

Miranda virou-se de maneira automática e prendeu a respiração ao ver Shura parado ali, sorrindo para si. Dispensando as alunas para o intervalo de almoço, ela respirou fundo e foi até ele.

-Pensei que não viria hoje.

-Tive uns assuntos para resolver de manhã e quase não vinha à tarde também... Mas parei para pensar e achei que seria uma boa idéia aparecer para te fazer um convite.

-Que convite?

-Quer almoçar comigo?

Miranda ficou quieta, não conseguia responder com aquele olhar sedutor sobre si. Fechou os olhos para poder controlar sua respiração e então falou, mas sem encarar o rapaz.

-Tudo bem, eu aceito. Espere um pouco que eu vou pegar minha bolsa.

A jovem foi para os fundos da sala pegar sua bolsa. E a pequena Madalena, que ainda não havia saído, foi até Shura com as mãozinhas na cintura, em pose inquiridora.

-Shura!

-Diga, pequena.

-Você e a tia estão namorando?

-O quê? – Ele se engasgou ao ouvir a pergunta – De onde tirou essa idéia, Madalena?

-Olha, eu posso ser criança, mas não sou boba! E justamente por isso eu vou te dar um aviso: Cuide bem da tia Miranda ou você vai se ver comigo!

De cabeça erguida e olhar altivo, Madalena saiu da sala. Shura acompanhou a menina com o olhar e sorriu, tristemente. "Se ela soubesse...".

Porém, a idéia de namorar Miranda não era de todo má. Ainda sentia o gosto do beijo em sua boca, por causa dele não conseguira pregar o olho durante a noite e ficou revirando na cama.

Um conflito interno começava a tomar forma e certamente o deixaria maluco...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Shura levou Miranda a um restaurante não muito longe do centro, um lugar pequeno e agradável. Mais à vontade, a jovem ria muito e contava histórias. O rapaz sentia-se bem para fazer piadas e relaxar.

No entanto, ainda tinha um trabalho a fazer. E decidiu que aquela era a melhor ocasião para saber mais respeito da vida de Miranda.

-Miranda, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro.

-Você ainda não me falou sobre sua família, seus pais...

O sorriso morreu rapidamente no belo rosto, os olhos castanhos escureceram repentinamente. Péssima pergunta, caro Shura...

-Bem... – Ela falou, deixando os talheres sobre o prato e baixando os olhos – Minha mãe faleceu há um ano e meu pai... Eu nuca o conheci, não faço nem idéia de quem seja.

-Não sabe? – Questionou Shura, meio surpreso. Estava diante da herdeira de uma das maiores fortunas da Espanha e ela simplesmente não sabia?

-Não... Minha mãe apenas falou que era um homem muito bonito que ela conheceu quando trabalhava na casa de uma família e mais nada. Também nunca me interessei em saber, minha vida nunca dependeu da existência de meu pai...

Miranda ficou brincando com o copo à sua frente, Shura calado. Percebeu que a jovem falava a verdade, não fazia idéia de quem era o pai. Suspirando, ele deslizou sua mão pela mesa até tocar a de Miranda, fazendo-lhe um carinho.

-Desculpe pela pergunta, eu não queria te deixar triste.

-Está tudo bem, você não tem culpa. Bom, acho que já está na hora de irmos embora!

Em silêncio, deixaram o restaurante. Shura a acompanhou até o centro cultural, mas não entrou, disse que tinha outras coisas a resolver à tarde. O rapaz aproximou os lábios, no intuito de dar um beijo de despedida na jovem, mas ela o deteve.

-Shura, você tem algum compromisso para amanhã?

-Não tenho nada programado, por quê?

-É que amanhã eu vou visitar a irmã da Madalena e pensei que você poderia ir junto, não sei. E tem a apresentação de dança à noite, as crianças vão gostar de te ver na platéia.

-Deixe-me ver... – Shura suspirou – Tudo bem, eu passo para te pegar às oito no seu apartamento.

-Certo... Eu vou te esperar, então... Até amanhã, Shura.

-Até, Miranda...

Sorrindo, Shura puxou o rosto de Miranda para si e a beijou novamente, desta vez de maneira delicada e suave. Ruborizada e sentindo as bochechas arderem, a jovem se soltou dele e entrou no centro cultural.

Com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, chutando pedrinhas na calçada, Shura ia caminhando de cabeça baixa. Depois daquele almoço e do segundo beijo, ele tinha certeza.

Miranda era uma boa garota. E ele estava apaixonado por ela.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Passo Doublé: **uma vertente do flamenco, dançada entre casais. Tem ritmo e passos marcantes, o jogo de corpo assemelha-se ao tango, só que menos trágico e sensual. Homens dançam vestidos de toureiros e o contato visual é o ponto alto da dança, mais importante até que a técnica na execução dos passos.

Uma vez eu dancei o doublé na escola, pena que não foi com o Shura...


	3. Chapter 3

Último capítulo... Dá uma vontade de chorar, mas tinha que ser assim, gente! Bem, chega de falação e vamos ao que interessa, mais recadinhos no final da fic.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**A lua traz a luz e ilumina a noite**

**Quando eu raramente sinto o seu brilho**

**Nós aprendemos a viver e então perdoamos**

**Pela estrada pela qual somos obrigados a caminhar**

**Mais delicadas que as rosas, essas preciosas horas**

**Que nos mantêm tão unidos**

**Você aparece aos meus olhos como uma visão dos céus**

**E eu estarei com você quando tudo terminar**

-x-x-x-x-x-

A bem da verdade, Shura estacionou seu carro em frente ao prédio de Miranda muito antes das oito horas, o sol mal havia nascido. Recostado no banco, de olhos fechados, ele pensava no que faria.

Tinha um trabalho a realizar, seria muito bem pago para isso. O que fazer, então?

Uma batida foi ouvida no vidro do carro e Shura abriu os olhos, dando de cara com Miranda a lhe sorrir. Estivera tão pensativo que nem vira o tempo passar e já eram oito horas. Rapidamente, ele abriu a porta e jovem entrou, afivelando o cinto antes que o rapaz a puxasse para um terceiro beijo.

Shura a cumprimentou com um beijo leve no rosto e seguiu pela rua, percorrendo o caminho que Miranda lhe indicava. Percebeu que se afastavam bastante do centro de Madri, ganhando os bairros periféricos.

-É aqui, pode estacionar em frente ao portão verde.

Shura obedeceu e viu que o tal portão, todo enferrujado, era a entrada para um cortiço. Miranda desceu do carro segurando várias sacolas e um embrulho de presente. O rapaz correu a ajudá-la. Estavam entrando quando Madalena apareceu toda espoleta, agarrando as pernas da jovem e depois dando um abraço em Shura.

Enquanto percorriam o corredor que levava à casa da menina, Shura ia reparando nas pessoas e quartos à sua frente. Gente muito simples, famílias inteiras que viviam apertadas em pequenos cômodos e situação difícil. Sentindo um nó se formar na garganta, o rapaz percebeu que todos naquele cortiço cumprimentavam Miranda com entusiasmo, era muito querida por ali.

-Mana! – Madalena gritou, entrando pela casinha onde morava – A Miranda chegou! E trouxe o namorado, o tio Shura!

As sacolas quase foram ao chão quando Shura ouviu o que Madalena havia dito. Miranda até cambaleou. Sem graça, ela entrou e deixou o que carregava sobre um sofá velho, o rapaz fez o mesmo.

Vinda do quarto, a irmã de Madalena apareceu, sorrindo e enxugando as mãos na barra do vestido, a barriga tão grande que parecia querer explodir.

-Nossa, como está enorme, Carmem! Tem certeza que ainda faltam dois meses para o Carlito nascer?

-Pois é, eu estou começando a achar que não!

Rindo muito, as duas se abraçaram e Shura foi apresentado à moça, que parecia ter a mesma idade de Miranda. Pegando o embrulho de presente, a jovem se sentou em uma cadeira e o entregou à amiga.

-Eu passei em uma loja de roupinhas outro dia e não resisti... O Carlito vai ficar uma graça usando o que comprei!

-Miranda, não precisava se incomodar...

-Tio Shura! – Chamou Madalena, tirando a atenção que o rapaz mantinha nas duas jovens que conversavam entre si.

-O que foi, Madalena?

-Você quer brincar comigo e os meus amigos?

-Está certo, eu vou... Miranda, se precisar de alguma coisa, eu estou lá fora com as crianças.

-Tudo bem, Shura.

Sendo puxado pela menina, Shura foi para o enorme quintal brincar com as crianças. Carmem ficou observando o rapaz sair e então se voltou para Miranda com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

-Muito bonito esse Shura... Está de parabéns pelo bom gosto, amiga!

-Ah, que isso... O Shura é só um amigo.

-Amigo, sei... Esse seu olhar não me engana, Miranda... E nem o dele.

-Lá vem você com as suas suposições furadas – Miranda riu, divertida – Mas uma coisa eu tenho que confessar: o beijo do Shura é maravilhoso...

-Ah, eu não disse? Eu estou sempre certa! Anda, me conta tudo enquanto eu faço um café para a gente.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Era preciso muito pique para agüentar o ritmo da criançada e Shura descobriu rápido que estava meio fora de forma para isso. Cansado de jogar bola com os meninos, ele pediu um tempo e foi se sentar em um banco de madeira para descansar.

-Já cansou, tio Shura? – Perguntou Madalena, sentando-se ao lado dele.

-Ah, faz muito tempo que eu não jogo bola, Madalena.

-Percebi... Tio! – A menina o chamou de novo – Posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Nem precisa pedir.

-Você gosta da tia Miranda? Assim, que nem um homem gosta de uma mulher?

Shura encarou a menina, demoradamente. Depois, suspirando, ele recostou-se na parede, evitando olhar para a menina.

-Eu gosto muito da Miranda, Madalena... Muito.

-E por que falou assim, com essa cara triste?

-Porque... – Shura fechou os olhos – Porque eu não sei o que fazer.

-Como não sabe? Conta para a tia, ora!

-Não é tão simples assim, pequena... Eu...

Suspirando novamente, Shura abriu os olhos e se inclinou para frente, baixando a cabeça. Gesto imitado por Madalena, que apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas finas.

-Eu tenho um segredo, sabe? Uma coisa que pode assustar a Miranda e ela fugir de mim.

-Vocês homens são tão complicados... – A menina balançou a cabeça – Por que em vez de guardar esse segredo você não chama a tia Miranda para uma conversa e conta tudo, com calma? Aposto que ela vai entender e aceitar!

-Quem me dera fosse tão simples assim...

-Mas é simples, eu não sei porque tanta tempestade!

-Madalena, vem jogar com a gente! – Um menino a chamou e a garotinha saltou do banco e voltou correndo para o meio do jogo.

-Ah, só se eu for a goleira!

-Essas crianças parecem ligadas na tomada, né? – Perguntou Miranda, sentando-se no banco ao lado de Shura. Trazia uma xícara nas mãos.

-Com certeza... Me deixaram quebrado!

-Então tome um pouco de café para repor as energias! Foi a Carmem que fez.

Enquanto o rapaz bebia o café, Miranda ficou observando o jogo, gritando instruções para Madalena e as outras crianças. Entre um gole e outro, Shura encarava demoradamente a jovem, pensativo. Como alguém podia desejar a morte de uma criatura tão bonita e doce como ela, alguém que se preocupava tanto com os outros e estava sempre disposta a ajudar?

-Shura! – Gritou a jovem, virando-se para ele e dando risadas.

-O que eu fiz?

-Olha a sua calça! – Ele baixou os olhos e viu a mancha marrom e molhada – Onde estava com a cabeça que nem percebeu que o café derramou na sua roupa?

-Ai, caramba, essa mancha não vai sair tão cedo! E agora?

-Anda, vamos lá para dentro que eu vou ver se a Carmem empresta uma calça do marido para você vestir.

Constrangido, Shura seguiu Miranda de volta para a casa, sob as risadas gostosas das crianças que presenciaram tudo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Bom, você é mais alto que o Carlos, então vista esta calça aqui. Fica grande para ele. – Disse Carmem, entregando ao rapaz uma calça branca de brim.

Sem graça, Shura aceitou a calça e foi para o quarto se trocar. Pouco depois, voltou coma própria em mãos, que Miranda tratou de guardar em uma sacola, com a intenção de levar a uma lavanderia. E, óbvio, não deixou de reparar que o rapaz ficava extremamente sensual vestido de branco.

-Bem, acho que já está tarde... – Ela disse, algum tempo depois – Eu ainda tenho umas coisas da apresentação para arrumar. A gente se vê por lá, Carmem.

-Até mais, então! E foi um prazer, Shura.

Despediram-se rapidamente e voltaram para o centro da cidade. Shura deixou Miranda no prédio dela, a jovem desceu do carro levando a sacola com a calça suja.

-Você vai assistir a apresentação hoje? – Ela questionou, pela janela do veículo.

-Com certeza, eu não vou perder a oportunidade de te ver dançar de verdade.

Corando, Miranda despediu-se de Shura e entrou no prédio. E o rapaz foi embora, muito pensativo e suspirando alto.

Estava decidido. Daquela noite, não passaria.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Mesmo dia, quase dezenove horas...**

Vestiu sua roupa de trabalho, o sobretudo (como estava frio, por Deus) e olhou-se no espelho. Suspirando, penteou os cabelos e encarou o próprio reflexo demoradamente. Teve vontade de socar o espelho, mas se conteve.

Com um andar pesado, ele foi até a escrivaninha, abriu uma gaveta e tirou dela uma caixa. Dentro da dita cuja, uma pistola nove milímetros repousava, solenemente.

-Parece que chegou a hora de agir, Shura... – Disse a si mesmo, conferindo o pente de munição e guardando a pistola em um dos bolsos internos do sobretudo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Nos corredores do primeiro andar do centro cultural, o entra e sai de gente das salas era intenso. Meninas se arrumavam em um canto, garotos ensaiavam em outro e as professoras não paravam um minuto.

No vestiário feminino, Miranda terminava de ajeitar uma rosa vermelha em seu coque quando a senhora Ignez apareceu procurando pela jovem com um enorme buquê de rosas nos braços.

-Parece que um certo alguém quer lhe desejar boa sorte... – Ela disse, entregando o buquê à Miranda com um largo sorriso e desaparecendo em seguida pela porta.

Miranda deixou o buquê sobre um dos bancos e pegou o cartão que estava junto. Não conteve o sorriso ao ler a dedicatória.

"Miranda: Espero que esta noite você não **quebre somente uma, mas as duas pernas**... Shura.".

-Miranda, a senhora Ignez já esta fazendo o discurso de boas-vindas! – Disse uma das alunas, entrando no vestiário para chamar a jovem.

Dando uma última conferida na maquiagem, Miranda pegou suas castanholas e saiu correndo para ajudar suas alunas a se posicionarem no palco.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Foram uma, duas, três apresentações, todas muitas aplaudidas pelo público presente. E Shura, sentando em uma das últimas fileiras, aguardava impaciente a vez de Miranda subir ao palco.

Fechou os olhos e tombou a cabeça para trás, com o semblante cansado. Sentiu a arma pesar no bolso interno, mas acabou se esquecendo dela quando ouviu os primeiros acordes da canção que seria o tema da próxima apresentação: Carmem, a famosa ópera sobre a cigana que amava a dois homens ao mesmo tempo e morre por conta do ciúme de ambos.

Abriu os olhos e viu Miranda no centro do palco, os movimentos graciosos e firmes de seus braços acompanhando as notas, os passos ritmados que marcavam a música. O olhar altivo e compenetrado, a mesma doçura de sempre a iluminá-los.

A canção era forte e marcante, a presença de palco da jovem também. Parecia até mesmo o prenúncio de uma tragédia...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Aos poucos as pessoas foram se dispersando, alguns iam embora para suas casas, outros se juntavam em grupos para comemorar o sucesso da apresentação. Encostado em seu carro, em um local pouco iluminado, Shura viu Miranda despedir-se de Madalena, a irmã e o cunhado e tomar o caminho de volta para casa, o enorme buquê bem seguro em seus braços.

-Miranda! – Ele a chamou e a jovem se virou em sua direção, sorrindo abertamente.

-Shura! Eu pensei que não tinha vindo, não o vi na platéia.

-Eu me sentei na última fileira.

-Ah, sim... Obrigada pelas flores, são lindas.

-Não precisa me agradecer – Shura fez-lhe um carinho no rosto – Venha, eu te levo para casa.

Miranda aceitou e durante todo o trajeto, foi contando histórias sobre os bastidores da apresentação, Shura ouvia a tudo atentamente e muito calado. Quando chegaram ao prédio da jovem, ela tirou o cinto de segurança e já ia saindo quando voltou a se sentar no banco e virou-se para Shura, visivelmente envergonhada.

-Eu... Você... Você não gostaria de subir até o meu apartamento?

-Miranda, você... Você tem certeza?

A resposta foi um beijo, desta vez com a iniciativa tomada por ela. Shura desligou o carro e decidiu subir, o que tinha a fazer não poderia jamais ser realizado ali, no meio da rua...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Bebe alguma coisa? – Miranda questionou, deixando suas coisas sobre uma mesa e entrando pela cozinha.

-O que você tiver por aí.

Enquanto a jovem procurava por algo na geladeira, Shura sentou-se no sofá, branco feito neve. Ficou por um tempo observando o ambiente, de decoração simples e aconchegante, um quarto apenas que ficava no fim do corredor. O típico apartamento de uma moça que estuda e trabalha.

-Tome, este vinho é delicioso.

Miranda entregou uma taça para Shura e imitou um brinde, provocando risos no rapaz. Bebendo um pouco do conteúdo, ele deixou a taça sobre a mesinha de centro e se recostou no sofá, Miranda fez o mesmo.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, até que Shura resolveu quebrá-lo. Suspirando, ele tomou o que restava do vinho e ficou de pé, tão nervoso estava. Miranda notou a diferença e o encarou, desconfiada de que algo estava acontecendo.

-Shura? Você me parece nervoso, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele suspirou longamente e meteu a mão direita no bolso interno do sobretudo que não havia tirado.

-Aconteceu, Miranda... Aconteceu que eu... Eu...

-Você o quê?

-Isto... – Ele tirou a pistola do bolso e a colocou sobre a mesa de centro, Miranda arregalou os olhos assustada – Eu não sou assistente social e tão pouco trabalho na prefeitura de Madri...

-N-não?

-Não... Eu sou... – Shura limpou a garganta – Eu sou um matador de aluguel. E fui contratado para matar você.

Choque. A taça de vinho foi ao chão, Miranda abriu a boca para dizer algo e as palavras simplesmente não saíram. Shura evitava encarar a jovem, suava frio de tão nervoso.

-Foi por isso que me aproximei de você, inventei toda uma história. Eu precisava ganhar sua confiança para depois executar o meu trabalho. Mas eu não contava com uma coisa, Miranda...

Shura ajoelhou-se de frente para Miranda, a jovem acompanhou seus movimentos com o olhar, ainda chocada.

-Eu não contava que iria me apaixonar por você, Miranda...

Silêncio. Confusa, a jovem processava as últimas informações de uma só vez, aquilo parecia surreal demais para ser verdade. Desolado, Shura esticou sua mão para tentar fazer um carinho no rosto de Miranda, mas em uma reação instintiva, ela se esquivou. Atordoada, a jovem levantou-se do sofá e foi para longe de Shura, começou a andar de um lado para outro, dando voltas.

-Miranda, olhe para mim, eu n...

-Não se aproxime de mim! – Ela gritou, nervosa, o corpo todo trêmulo – Vá... Vá embora!

Com os olhos vermelhos, Miranda foi até a porta e abriu com violência, mas atenta a todos os movimentos de Shura. O rapaz, de cabeça baixa e visivelmente triste, pegou sua arma, guardou-a no bolso e foi saindo, mas não sem antes lançar um último olhar significativo à jovem.

-Não se preocupe, eu não vou cumprir com o contrato que firmei. Não vou te matar, nem tentar nada contra você. Aliás, nunca mais ouvirá falar de mim, eu sairei de sua vida e não a procurarei mais, eu prometo.

Saiu, descendo rapidamente as escadas. Miranda ficou parada, vendo-o sumir pelos degraus, não sabia se chorava, se batia a porta, se...

De súbito, em uma atitude que sua razão jamais entenderia, ela saiu correndo do apartamento.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sentindo muita raiva de si mesmo, praguejando contra tudo, Shura desceu até o térreo e já estava quase alcançando a portaria quando ouviu passos apressados atrás de si.

-Shura!

Voltou-se com tudo para trás e deu de cara com Miranda, encarando-o aos pés da escada, os olhos vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas. Receoso, ele recuou alguns passos até se aproximar da jovem.

-O que...

Não terminou a frase, foi calado com um beijo. Atirando-se nos braços de Shura, Miranda deixou suas lágrimas correrem, o rapaz aconchegou o pequeno corpo em seus braços.

Sem se soltarem, os dois foram subindo de volta os degraus, sabiam que palavras naquele momento não adiantariam nada, poderiam até estragar o que estavam sentindo e desejando.

Pegando Miranda no colo, Shura subiu o restante dos degraus rapidamente, fechou a porta do apartamento com um chute e levou a jovem até o quarto. Deitando-a na cama, afastou-se até a janela para fechar as cortinas e despir o sobretudo.

Qualquer vestígio de razão que ainda ocupasse a mente de Miranda morreu ali, no momento em que Shura começou a beijar seu pescoço e colo, despindo-a aos poucos do vestido que usava, revelando a pele branca e firme dos seios alvos, tomando-os em beijos quentes.

-Miranda... – Ele a chamou e a jovem abriu os olhos, que estavam fechados de tanto prazer – Eu te amo, pequena...

Ela sorriu, antes de voltar a beijá-lo, ajudando-o a se livrar da camisa que usava.

Não sabiam o que seria de suas vidas daquele momento em diante. Mas, o que lhes importava entre as quatro paredes do quarto de Miranda, era o que sentiam um pelo outro...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ainda era madrugada quando Miranda despertou de seu sono, sentindo o corpo todo estalar por conta da noite movimentada. Abrindo os olhos, ela olhou em volta e não viu Shura. Onde ele estaria?

Enrolando um lençol em volta do corpo nu, a jovem saiu do quarto e, ao procurar pelo rapaz na sala, encontrou uma das rosas do buquê sobre a mesa de centro, presa a um bilhete.

"_Miranda_

_Desculpe por ir embora assim, mas acredite, é melhor para nós dois. Quer dizer, para você... Eu não posso colocar a sua vida em risco, seria doloroso demais saber que, por não cumprir com um contrato, você seria perseguida por outros matadores e passaria por situações terríveis por estarmos juntos._

_Não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu ficarei bem. E quanto a quem me contratou para matá-la... Ele não a importunará nunca mais, eu prometo._

_Até um dia, quem sabe._

_Te amo..._

_Shura."._

Segurando firmemente a rosa entre as mãos, Miranda correu até a janela e não viu o carro de Shura do outro lado da rua. Fechando as cortinas, ela deixou-se escorregar pela parede, as lágrimas correndo por seu rosto em abundância.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Pela manhã...**

Estava feito. Jogado ao chão, com um maço de notas sobre o peito, o corpo de Ramon. Uma marca de tiro bem no meio de sua testa denunciava o crime. E um homem de cabelos e olhos negros, com um semblante sério e triste, deixou o corpo estendido na calçada, sem sequer olhar para trás.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Um mês depois...**

-Eu não acredito! – Exclamou Miranda, caindo dura em uma cadeira na sala da senhora Ignez, no centro cultural.

Á sua frente, um homem de cabelos brancos e terno preto tinha em mãos um documento registrado em cartório... Um testamento.

-O que lhe disse é verdade, senhorita Lopez... De acordo com o testamento do senhor Felipe Pérez, é a herdeira das empresas Monsenhor Pérez e todas as companhias relacionadas.

-Acho que você está precisando de um café, Miranda! – Disse a senhora Ignez, correndo a providenciar, mas a jovem fez uma careta.

-Café não, só a menção me dá enjôos...

Fazendo caras e bocas, Miranda tomou uma água mesmo e voltou-se ao advogado do falecido senhor Felipe Pérez, o pai que nunca havia conhecido...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Oito anos depois...**

Onde antes ficava um cortiço, agora erguia-se um pequeno e bonito prédio de três andares, com uma placa imponente na entrada: Fundação Monsenhor Pérez. No local, centenas de jovens e crianças carentes tinham aulas de artes, dança, canto e adultos podiam se matricular em cursos profissionalizantes.

Era o sonho de uma vida realizado. E Miranda sentia muito orgulho de seu trabalho, que fazia questão de supervisionar pessoalmente. Carmem até brincava que a amiga passava mais tempo no escritório da fundação do que em casa.

Aquele era mais um dia assim, de muito trabalho. E surpresas também.

-Carmem, será que você podia dar um pulo aqui na minha sala, precisamos conversar. – Miranda pediu à secretária, pelo telefone.

Sentando-se em um dos sofás, a jovem pô-se a examinar alguns relatórios e documentos, até que ouviu a porta se abrir e fechar atrás de si.

-Carmem, nós precisamos ver is...

Calou-se, chocada, encarando um belo sorriso à sua frente. Um sorriso que vinha acompanhado de um belo par de olhos negros. Incrível como continuavam os mesmos, depois de tantos anos.

-Shura...

Ele sorriu mais abertamente, Miranda sentiu as pernas bambas. Sem dizer uma única palavra, o rapaz aproximou-se dela até tocar-lhe a face, mas alguém que entrava pela sala interrompeu seus planos.

-Mãe! – Gritou um menino de uns sete anos, correndo até Miranda e abraçando suas pernas – Quem é o seu amigo, mãe?

O menino encarou Shura, com um sorriso largo e os olhinhos negros brilhando. Meio hesitante, o rapaz o observou demoradamente e então se voltou para Miranda.

-Esse menino... Ele...

Com lágrimas nos olhos, a jovem abaixou-se até ficar da altura do menino e lhe falou, enquanto afagava seus cabelos negros.

-Juan... – Ela falou e o menino ficou calado, prestando atenção no que ela dizia – Lembra quando a mamãe disse que um dia o seu pai iria voltar de viagem e nos procurar?

-Lembro, mamãe...

Beijando a testa do filho, Miranda olhou para Shura, que tinha os olhos vermelhos. Juan o encarou novamente e então, com sua vozinha infantil e rouca, resolveu questionar.

-Pa-pai?

A resposta de Shura foi se ajoelhar no chão e abrir os braços. Juan se atirou sobre ele e os dois ficaram quietos por um bom tempo, chorando no ombro um do outro.

Agora sentia que voltar tinha sido a melhor decisão que tomou nos últimos tempos. Depois de abandonar sua antiga vida pelo amor de Miranda, claro...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Quebrar a perna: **A maneira como os bailarinos desejam sorte um ao outro quando vão se apresentar em público. Existe a variante do teatro, dita na noite de estréia de uma peça e é a expressão "merda para você".

Gostaram da fic? Fala sério, esse espanhol cada dia que passa está mais lindo, necessário e maravilhoso... Bem, aqui me despeço de todos, com mais uma fic completa e a sensação do dever cumprido. Mas, antes de ir, dois recadinhos ultra especiais:

Esta certamente não será a última fic com o Shura, aguardem as próximas emoções...

Esta fic é dedicada à minha miguinha Saory – San, que betou todos os três capítulos e que é uma apaixonada pelo espanhol como eu. Amiga, muito obrigada por sua imensa ajuda e considere esta fic um presente de agradecimento.

Beijos a todos!


End file.
